Wild & Young
by Autumn Corey
Summary: Join 8 rookies as they survive thier first year on the WWE main roster. As they learn about themslves and each other, they would go on a journey they'll never forget. Featuring Wade Barret, John Cena, Randy Orton and many more
1. Meet the cast

Skarlet Oddball: Diagnosed with split personality disorder, she grew up as a wild child. After being thrown out of the asylum, the home that she ever known, she begins her journey to discover the world that she has never seen before.

Enrique Del Rio: He's the son of the Mexican Aristocrat Alberto Del Rio. Everyone may know him as the life of the party but his father, he was a disgrace.

Ryder: As a fan and an recovering drug addict growing up in Detroit, she always dream of joining the WWE, hoping this would be her one chance to impress her parole officer.

Darius (the King): Cocky and devious, Darius know how to get the job done one way or another. He has the looks that girls would die for and mind of a fierce competitor.

Kurt: weighing at 274 lbs, He has eyes that intimidate others; he's a force to be reckoned with. With his great strength and his fiery temper, he will run down anyone who stands in his way. Everyone may think of him as a bully, but he's not who everyone thinks he is.

Sarah J: a conservative girl growing up in a Christian home, she always played on the safe side. Wearing clothing that covers almost every part of her body, she's a devoted Christian who has vowed that she would bring the Word of God to the WWE. Even if she has to bash it into you with the Bible.

Sapphire: Known in Houston as the sexy siren, she has a body that guys crave for and a tongue that is sharper than a butcher's knife. She plans to break into the WWE by any means necessary. Even if she has to do what she does best.

Zane: Growing up in Tokyo, Japan, Zane always had problems get along with others. Feeling that he's far more superior than others, he challenges authority and has a attitude that will leave a nasty taste in your mouth.


	2. First Day

She roams around the arena, taking a look at her new surroundings. New trainers, referees, catering, and hanging out with larger than life WWE superstars and divas couldn't contain her excitement. One word could describe what Skarlet is feeling: ready. After three long years, she finally lands her dream job as the new WWE diva.

She turn a corner when she something that caught her eye. A form with two-toned eyes and a body sculpted like a god was coming her way. She has never seen someone look so beautiful in life. She has always dreamed of meeting him in person when she was in the asylum and now this was her chance.

"Umm… Hi, my name is Skarlet. I'm the new diva around here" she smiled, put her hand out. He glares at her and walks right past her. Feeling dejected, she drop her hand and look back at him before he disappears to the next hallway.

"Asshole" she muttered as she tries to hold back her tears. She's never felt so humiliated.

"Hey, are you ok?"

An inquiry voice came from behind her. She turns to see a tall, muscular guy about standing behind her. She didn't feel like talking so she nodded her head in reply.

"Don't let him get to you. He's just bitter cause he hasn't got any ass" he smiled.

"Wow, ok. How do you know that" she laughed.

"Excuse me, señorita, I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm Enrique Del Rio, the son of –"

"The Mexican Aristocrat Alberto Del Rio. I'm sorry but you guys practically look alike,"

"I get that a lot. He comes home and tells me all his adventures, especially the stories that goes around the locker room,"  
>They chuckled.<p>

"So what's a girl like you wandering around the men's locker room?"

"I'm taking a shortcut and waiting for the other rookies to come to the ring. They say that they pair us with a Pro,"

"You're one of the new rookies? Looks like I'm not the only rookie around here who's early," He smiled as he checks his watch.

"The Pros won't be here for another hour, so how bout we grab a quick bite to eat and catch up with the others later. Sounds good?"

"Now that you mention that, I am kinda hungry" she smiled

"Good. I know just the place,"

* * *

><p><span>Sarah J POV's<span>

I step into the arena early in the morning, hoping to make a good impression on the WWE Pros. Standing at 5'4 with light blonde hair and blue eyes, I made my way into the grandest stage of them all, the ring. I look around the arena, see if anyone was here.

Seeing that the coast is clear, I hurried into the ring. Standing in the ring where all WWE Superstars and Divas made history was starstrucking moment for me. I'm going to use these to not only as to show my skills but as a pulpit to preach the Word of God to thousands who need to be saved. People have no respect for themselves or to others. Sex, drugs, and Drinking is not going to get them anywhere except a one way ticket to hell.

Hmmm… I wonder where everyone is. They should be been here by now. I hoped I get Michelle McCool as my Pro. I think it's amazing that she showed her love for Christ by wearing symbols of crosses on her ring attire. She has a positive attitude and held the women's and the divas titles at the same time? I mean, who doesn't want her as their Pro?

* * *

><p><em>When you see that girl comin', back up<br>She ain't yo average chick, back up  
>This is for the, the, the club<br>And this is for the people on the, the, the block_

_When you see that girl comin', back up_  
><em>She ain't yo average chick, back up<em>  
><em>This is for the, the, the club<em>  
><em>And this is for the people on the, the, the block<em>

_She ain't the average chick, she the baddest chick_  
><em>She ain't the average chick, she the baddest chick<em>

She turns off the engine and got out of her car. People stare as she made her way to the arena. If there one thing Sapphire craves the most, its attention .Guys gazing at her body like animals and the look of envy in the girls eyes, she was use to it. She has everything that everyone doesn't: a perfect life. And the best part is that she only has to give what everyone wants: a night with her. She drops her stuff in the Divas locker room and head down the ring. Wherever she goes, it seems that the world stops and pays attention to the way she moves her body. On her way to the ring, she spotted Santino Marella getting coffee nearby. She heads towards him and pretends to grab some coffee.

"Stupid broad, not giving me any ass last night. Talking about "we should wait until we're married". She could get the –"he mocked

"Umm… is everything alright?"

"I 'm sorr- rah…" his voice trailed off when he turns to her and gazing at her chest.

"Just my luck. I got myself a breast man" she smiled to herself.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help but overhear your comments about your fiancé,"

"I-I'm s-sorry ab- b…" she lifts his head from her chest to her face.

"Oh, hi" he chuckles_  
><em>

"I'm sorry if I'm boring you with my problems with-"

"Oh, it's alright. Actually, I want to make you an offer," she smiled.

"What are you offering?"

"You looking at it" she touched herself playfully while he gazing at her body tastefully.

"Y-You mean?"

"Yes, all this could be yours if you do me a favor,"

"Yes, anything just name your price"

Before she could reply, she glances at the clock and notice that its 8:40am.

"I'll tell you what, you give me the time and place, and I'll name my price when the time comes. Ok?

He nodded in reply, sadden to see her go.

"Great. It was nice meeting you Santino," she said as she leaves him with mouth dropping to the floor.

She smirked to herself after her performance. She never thought it would be that easy to fool a WWE superstar on her first day. Before turning a corner , she hears a roars of laughter coming from catering. She walks back and saw Santino trying to cover his hard on that ran dangerously high while the guys watch with amusement.

"Man,you better put that thing down before you poke somebody's eye out" John Cena cried as the rest of the guys laugh along with him.

She turns back around and head back to the ring laughing.

"That was way too easy "

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I let you talk me into sleeping with you last night"<p>

"Yeah but it was worth it"

He laughed as he pulled up to the parking lot and turn off the engine.

"Look, I'm at the arena. Call me when you get there?"

"The time I get to London you'll be asleep"

"Promise?"

"I promise. Good luck on your first day,"

"Thanks. I love you "

"Love you too"

He hangs up the phone and heads inside the arena. It was bad enough for Kurt that he doesn't get to see his boyfriend Justin Gabriel as much he wants to, but it's even harder when he tries to cover up who he really is.

As he rushes inside, he accidentally bump into Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero along the way.

"What the hell is your problem? Baby, are you alright?

"Oh, sorry man,"

"Next time watch where you're going, dumbass" he growled.

"Look, I told I was sorry. You don't have to be an ass"

"I want you to apologize to Dolph, right now!" she shrieked, pointing against his chest. He try to calm down as he felt his anger boiling over

"Dude, is that your girlfriend? Man, you could do better than dragging around that extra weight around" he scoffed

"Watch yourself, rookie. You don't know who you're dealing with"

"Alright, guys break it up. You two in my office, now ," Teddy Long said, stepping in between them. Kurt watch as the couple trotted away to his office.

"Now, I understand that you're new on the main roster, I but will not have you run amuck on my show. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Good. I want you to head to the ring right now. The Pros would meet with you in few minutes.

Kurt thanks Mr. Long and hurried to the ring. He was mad that didn't get a chance to break Dolph's jaw, but glad that Mr. Long show before he could do something stupid.

That's one story that he doesn't want Justin to hear.


End file.
